That Dream
Learn why I am now scared to sleep.. It was a normal night, any night one might spend reading a book before bed, which I had been doing for the past hour or so that night. I had my iPod charging in the wall so when it made that little *beep* noise, it makes when you plug it in, I was confused because neither had the power gone out nor had I unplugged it. So as I reached over to look at the device I was horrified to see a small yellow triangle with a black exclamation mark. However that wasn't the scariest part, typed up on the screen was a message, but out of habit I unlocked the screen but not quickly enough not to see the yellow font saying Open and in bold, red, letters DIE! However, that wasn't the scary part of the night. As I curled up in my lovely blankets, getting ready for my 7 hours of sleep I always get, a sense of dread washed over me and I was knocked out. Now, this isn't the first time I had dreams along the lines of this but now, ever since that dream, they have been getting worse and worse. I was on my way to school, and two of the people in my grade (no names but I'll call one Rick--because it rhymes with you know what--and Steve) walk behind me and Rick grabs me and through me up in the air as Steve laughs. As I approach the ground there is a horrifying scream as my teacher (again, no names but I'll call her Ms. Apple) runs up to us and yells at Rick and Steve as I heavily bleed from my head--having landed on it--so, Ms. Apple takes me to the backyard where everyone in my class-even the kid that moved away-is waiting for the bell. However, the creepy part is that we were the only class at school! So as we wait for the bells, Ms. Apple gives Rick and Steve detention and makes them sit on the wall (not the worst but not the best punishment my school gives) as she tends to my head, along with my friend (lets name her Sam) and a few others help. When the bells ring the school is a disaster!!! In my dream the school was renovating but no one in my class got the memo--come to thing of it even my own BROTHERS were missing--which was weird. So as we walk to the office there is a note for the workers who, mysteriously, are not there. In brief the note said that the school was equipped with new locks that only un-locked at every bell or with a new the teacher access-cards which were not mailed yet so the workers had to wait for the bells to leave. Now my school isn't cruel and don't have bells that go off in like 4 hours apart but time seemed to slow drastically, even for a slow day. So to make the time go by the students talk to each other. Now me, having just been dropped on my HEAD was in no mood to talk-which I regret having so-ignored the kid that moved away. Eventually he got the memo that I didn't want to talk so he got up and left. Because I was alone and not talking I immediately noticed that the kid disappeared and soon other kids that left conversations to sit or use the lavatory (bathroom) soon enough kids disappeared for us to notice until it was me, Sam, Rick, Steve, Ms. Apple, a VERY violent kid, and my Spanish friend left in the room. I started to get up when Ms. Apple said something with a worried face, I moved closer to ask what she said but when I took the first step, the lights went out. The room we were in faced the sun so it wasn't dark but it wasn't bright due to the slightly thick fog that had rolled over the yards. I found the lights easy enough to hear a door slam. When I looked up Ms. Apple had locked the door and looked up to see me. She looked like she had seen a ghost and was doing the hand gesture for me to move quickly. As I reached the door someone grabbed my neck from the back and started to chock me, all of my friends pushed up against the glass to watch me be lifted off the ground--which is a BIG accomplishment if you know what I mean--and their faces twisted with horror as the man--or I assume it was--did something. Just as I felt my life slipping away, I felt something cold in my gut and tasted a metallic-bloody taste. As I looked down in horror, I had a katana prodding out of my stomach area and was thrown to the floor shoving the katana father threw my gut. And as I laid there dyeing all I could here was the laughter of someone crazy, of the man that killed me. But I didn't wake up then, no that be too easy, so the I was floating there in the darkness, my only company was the people, my friends, strangers, missing people from the news, EVERYONE and slowly, one by one, the rest of my friends appeared all with the "scars" of death on them. I as well had a "scar" on my gut from the stab but theirs was worse Steve had lost his hand and left leg, Rick lost every limb he had, the violent kid lost his eyes and there was a whole where his heart should have been, Spanish boy had NO head, Ms. Apple was shredded in all sorts of places, and Sam... she... was well... Fine perfectly FINE! NO "SCARS" OF ANY SORT NONE AT ALL!!! She was apparently forced to watch as everyone was murdered and she almost managed to escape the school... almost... She as I had assumed-as well as many others-raped along with Ms. Apple but she was alive at the time, which was the reason for her "scars". Sam was then hurt from the blackness her skin turned to the color of ashes and then nothing happened. We all assumed she was burnt or set on fire. And then I woke. Category:Dreams/Sleep